Memoirs of a Charmed One Beginnings Piper
by timmy64
Summary: This is pretty much Piper reflecting on when they first became witches. Will be followed by other character perspectives.
1. And So It Began

Paige says we may not get out of this one alive. Zankou has the Book; he has Phoebe and my powers. All he needs are Paige's, and he has full control over the Book, and the Nexus. Maybe I'll look at how this all began, why I'm in this situation anyway. I suppose when you get to the end, you look at the beginning. Paige Phoebe and I are hiding out in Magic School ,Wyatt and Chris at Dad's house. It still feels kind of funny to call him Dad, I mean, we only really had much contact with him _after_ this whole mess began, when I still had a big sister, before we knew we had a younger one. It all started when Phoebe returned from New York. Actually, to think of it, it didn't. It started seven weeks before that, when Grams went into hospital. I think I'll start there.

* * *

I had just finished work at the bank, and went to see Grams to make sure she was okay.  
"Grams!" I yelled; the house she lived in, that Prue, Phoebe and I grew up in, was not very good for letting sound travel. "Grams!"  
I walked into the parlour and found her laying the bottom of the stairs. Before I could think, I had pulled out my cell and was dialling 911. While I was waiting for the ambulance to arrive, I rang Prue, my big sister, and was frantically crying to her over the phone. She immediately drove around. By the time she arrived, the ambulance had taken Grams to the hospital. 

"She, she was just laying there." I was crying as I pointed to the spot where Grams had lay. "She must have fallen…" My tears then became too much for me as I turned to Prue and was sobbing into her shoulder. She leant on me and was crying too.

Prue was the eldest child in our family, and had helped Grams raise Phoebe and I. Mom had died when I was about three, and Dad left the year after, on my birthday. Prue drove to the hospital, and when we got there, she was in surgery. She had massive internal bleeding. Prue headed off to the toilet, and I sat in the cafeteria bawling over a bagel, when _he_ arrived. He was tall, had dirty blond hair, and a knowing smile.  
He handed me a napkin, which at first I thought was rather strange, until I realised the napkin had his phone number on it.  
"Jeremy Burns" he said.  
"Piper Halliwell," I replied through tears.

I don't remember exactly what he said all those years ago, but something in them helped me. I was glad that he had met me.  
I remember going home in silence that night, and not sleeping much, waiting for the hospital to call.

Around three days later, Grams woke up. Prue and I had gone to the hospital during lunch to see her.  
"Piper, Prue!" she said, "Come in close."  
"What is it Grams?" Prue said, "When can you come out?"  
"Oh, this old duck's seen her time." Grams replied fondly, "It's time for you and your sisters to live now."  
"But, we need you," I pleaded with her, "I need you."  
"Piper," she responded, with a glint in her eyes, "You don't need me anymore, you have a job, a home, family, friends, and from what I understand, a boyfriend."  
I smiled at that, good old Grams, she knew things before we even told her.  
"You still have your destiny ahead of you, mine is fulfilled." She said before going to sleep.

"What is it with her and that destiny thing?" Prue asked as we were headed toward the elevator.  
"I don't know," I responded, "I think she just means our future."  
"What future?" joked Prue, "I'm working for my ex fiancé, and you're working as a cashier in a bank, and Phoebe's in New York trying to find our lazy ass father. Wow. Biiiig future for the Halliwell women." She rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

Three days later Grams died.  
The Will was rather simple; Prue, Phoebe and I inherited the Manor, the house that we grew up in. There were only really three names on the Will as benefactors, Prue, Phoebe and I. We were the only family she had left.

Prue and I chose to move into the Manor, and live there until we got sick of each other. We decided to see what sort of shape it was in. The furniture in the Manor was very eclectic, like Grams was. There was bric-a-brac all over the place. The pictures on the walls were of our ancestors, many sombre looking women. There were two things at all wrong with the Manor, the chandelier in the parlour wasn't working, and the attic door wouldn't open. Prue set out to fix the chandelier, and we decided to leave the attic until we could afford to fix it.

My relationship with Jeremy was going well. He was a reporter, for the Bay Mirror. He had been at the hospital covering a story on Africanised Bees that night when we had met. He was so sweet and understanding after Grams died. I trusted him with my life. He encouraged me at my cooking, and my dream to become a chef. So, I had a job interview at a restaurant called "Quake" lined up.

In the two weeks before my interview at Quake, two women were found murdered, each stabbed to death, so Jeremy was working a lot. Prue was working at the museum and trying to fix the chandelier. During this time I had a lot of contact with Phoebe, things were not going well in New York. There was no sign of Dad, and she was broke. She was going to come back to San Francisco, in two weeks. On the day of my interview at Quake. I told her to tell Prue, but she replied with some response about how Prue still hated her.

The day of my interview arrived. September 23rd 1998.  
The chef who was interviewing me was Chef Moore, a man who was almost famous in San Francisco for his cooking. What little I do remember of the interview was how pompous the man was. He had airs and graces and with some questions, I just wish I could have frozen time to answer them better. The interview went well though, and he asked me to do an audition recipe. On the way to get a cab, I ran into Jeremy.

"How did the interview go?" he asked with that silly lopsided grin of his.  
"I have to prepare and audition recipe, tomorrow." I replied smiling.  
He leant down and kissed me, "Are you going to do your Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce?"  
"Of course!" I replied, "But I need the right port for it."  
"I'll cover that," he replied, "Oh; I have a story to finish off. Got to run."  
He kissed me again, and he ran off to hail a cab. I went off to Young Lee market for supplies.

I arrived home late that night, and found Prue on a stepladder fixing the chandelier.  
She was not happy. No one had been home to meet the electrician because I was out and she couldn't get out of the museum before six.  
Jeremy had sent the port that I needed via a courier, and I explained that I had an audition recipe the next day.  
"So, that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" she asked.  
"No, but this may just help me get the job." I replied, showing her the port.

"Is that our old spirit board?" I asked Prue, spotting it in the corner.  
"Yeah, I found it in the basement while looking for the circuit tester." She replied "Maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark."  
I almost jumped at the mention of Phoebe; I had been so caught up in other things I forgot she was coming back.  
The argument continued a little, interrupted by Phoebe coming in the front door.

"Found the hide-a-key!" she announced.  
Phoebe was home.


	2. A Book in the Dark

Phoebe had arrived home, in the middle of a rainstorm.  
"Phoebe's home!" I said with mock excitement to Prue.  
Phoebe had forgotten about the cab she had out front, so I paid for it, from Prue's purse. It was the one closest to the door and if there was any more tension in that room the Manor would probably explode. I paid the cab and stood at the door listening to my sisters argue.  
"So what? Are we gonna have a tense reunion with boring small talk and pointless chit-chat?" Phoebe ended up asking.  
"Well otherwise we'd have nothing to talk about." Replied Prue coldly, "I'm still furious at you, remember?"  
"I didn't touch Roger, you know." Phoebe blurted.

Oh no, not this again, Prue had separated from Roger after she had seen him and Phoebe in a compromising position. She had blamed Phoebe for the whole thing, and Phoebe had stormed off to New York to find Dad. Prue had then found out from the security tapes at the museum that it was Roger who had come onto Phoebe, and his ex assistant Mandy, and one of the female accountants and various other women. Prue was devastated at this, and had returned Roger's engagement ring and moved in with me in North Beach.  
"Whoa, that's heavy." Prue responded to Phoebe's confession.  
"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..."  
I chose that moment to walk back in the room, to stop my older and younger sister from arguing. That's me, the middle sister.  
"Hey, I have an idea, why don't I make us a fabulous reunion dinner!" I said interrupting.  
"Not hungry." Mumbled Prue, heading off toward her room.  
"I ate on the bus," added Phoebe, as she turned and went up to the room that had always been hers, which Prue and I were using as a guest room, my suggestion, because I knew that Phoebe was coming back.  
"Okay, we'll try the group hug later!" I yelled sadly at the two of them.

I walked off into the kitchen because I knew Phoebe would be hungry, and started to make some iced tea. While I was looking for the lemons, I glanced at the calendar and added my audition to it, looking at today I noticed it was the Autumnal Equinox. I decided to prepare some carrot sticks and other nibblies for Phoebe because I knew she wouldn't have been eating very healthy in New York. Once I was done, I poured two glasses of tea and placed the pitcher along with the nibblies on a try before heading up to Phoebe's room.

When I arrived in Phoebe's room she was laying on her bed, looking at the TV but not paying any attention.  
"It's me." I announced at the door,  
"Come on in," she responded, then noticing the snacks, "Thank God, I am starving!"  
I sat down on the bed as Phoebe grabbed a carrot stick and took a sip of her drink. Looking at the TV, I spotted Jeremy at the scene of some crime.  
"Figured," I started, "Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy! What happened?"  
"Oh, some woman got whacked." Phoebe responded casually.  
"Whacked?" I asked a little amused, "Phoebe, you've been in New York too long."  
"Yeah, I should have stayed there," she added, "Why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"  
"And risk her changing the locks?" I laughed, then more seriously, "and besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me."  
"Good point Chicken Little," she said, grabbing another carrot stick, "It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."  
"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..." I started  
"Her own childhood to raise us." Phoebe helped me finish, "Yeah, yeah. But I don't need a mom now, I need a sister."  
We chatted another moment when Prue came in with a blanket.  
"This was always the coldest room in the house." She announced, turning and leaving as Phoebe thanked her.  
"Heeeey," I started, "You know, Prue found our old spirit board in the basement today, maybe we should go play around with it for old times sake."  
"Sure!" replied Phoebe, and we trooped downstairs to find it.

After some time of us messing around with the board, and Phoebe's incessant 'What will I have for breakfast in 2010?' type questions, I decided to go get a top up on my wine.  
"Wanna refill?" I asked Phoebe,  
"Nah, I'm fine," she responded,  
"Ok, you take my turn." I finished.  
"I forgot your question!" she yelled as I walked toward the kitchen.  
I popped my head back in, "I asked if Prue was going to have sex with anyone other than herself this year."  
I didn't quite hear Phoebe's answer, but I think it was "Ew, please say 'yes'."  
The next thing I knew, she was saying the pointer had moved.  
"Piper, get in here!" she yelled.  
"What?" I asked as I came back in,  
"What have you done now?" Prue asked, entering the room.  
"Me? I didn't do anything?" I responded  
"The pointer moved on its own!" said Phoebe, obviously panicked as Prue and I stared at her. "It spelled 'A-T'."  
"Well did you push it?" I asked, sceptical.  
"No," she replied.  
"You used to always push the pointer." Prue retorted, almost coldly  
"My fingers were barely touching it! Look!" Phoebe protested, but it was no use, Prue and I turned to walk out of the room. "Ah! It did it again!" The pointer was still on the letter 'T'.  
"It's still on the letter 'T'." Prue announced  
"I swear it moved!" she protested as Prue left the room.  
After Prue left, something really creepy happened. The pointer moved to the letter 'I'.  
"There," she said standing up, "You saw that, didn't you?"  
"I think so," I said, still unsure myself. The pointer moved to the letter 'C' while Phoebe wasn't touching it. "Prue! Can you come in here?"  
"Now what?" asked Prue, walking back in, obviously annoyed.  
Phoebe wrote the letters on an envelope. "I think it's trying to tell us something," She showed us the envelope. "Attic"  
And then the power went out.

I immediately started off towards the door. I was going to Jeremy's, right or wrong.  
"I'm going to Jeremy's!" I announced.  
"Don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Prue asked as I headed through to the foyer. "We're perfectly safe here."  
"Don't say that!" I responded. "In horror movies whoever says that is the first to die!"  
She pleaded with me about how he wasn't home, to which I said I would wait in the cab until he got there. Not the cheapest option, and Prue pointed that out to me.  
"I saw the pointer move." I protested.  
"No, you saw Phoebe's fingers push the pointer." Prue replied, "There's nothing in the attic, it's all a big joke."  
"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." I went and picked up the phone, "Great! Now the phone doesn't work!"  
"Of course not, the power's out. Now come with me to the basement." Prue replied rather snappily.  
"What?"  
"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." She replied, a little friendlier this time. I spotted Phoebe out of the corner of my eye.  
"Phoebe will go with you. Won't you Phoebe?"  
"I'm going to the attic." She announced.  
"No you're not, I thought we agreed." Prue started.  
"No, _you_ agreed. I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now."  
Phoebe headed off up the stairs and Prue headed down to the basement.  
"Prue! Wait!" I yelled and ran off after Prue.

The door to the basement was in the kitchen. I was comfortable once I reached the kitchen, my favourite room in the house. It was an old kitchen, which we had paid to have renovated after Grams had a heart attack. I tripped on the dishwasher door.  
"Ow! Who left that open?" And then I realised that I had left it open after putting the pitcher in there.

Prue was already in the basement inspecting the circuit box.  
"Well there seems to be no problem here, it must be a street-wide thing." She announced, closing the circuit box door. "Wonder what Phoebe's doing in the attic."  
"She probably couldn't get in and could be sitting on the stairs when we go back out." I replied, still a little scared.

Prue and I headed back to the stairs, where there was no sign of Phoebe, but we could hear her reading something upstairs. Prue and I headed up to the attic."…We want the Power, Give us the Power." We heard Phoebe finish reading.  
"What are you doing?" asked Prue, headed toward Phoebe like an angry mother to a two year old that had just jumped in the mud.  
Phoebe explained that she had read some sort of incantation, and that there were three essentials to magic, time feeling and moon phase. She then went on to say that if we were ever going to receive our powers, midnight on a full moon was the time.  
"Wait? Our powers? You included me in this?" I asked  
"No, she included all of us." Prue replied, "Hmm 'Bring your Powers to we sisters three?' It's a book of witchcraft."  
Phoebe and Prue then argued about how all this freaky stuff started _after_ Phoebe returned, but then again, it was _Prue_ who found the Spirit Board.  
We all went downstairs after Phoebe made some gag about split pea soup.  
"Everything looks the same doesn't it?" I asked  
"You're right." Said Phoebe  
"The house still needs work." Prue joked  
"And everything feels the same. So nothing's changed." I added.  
The next morning, I noticed that a photo of my sisters and I, which I remembered us deliberately standing as far away from each other, now had us standing close together. I assumed Grams had made friends with someone who was good with a computer.


	3. I've Got a Power?

Phoebe was sitting on the front door step drinking coffee as I got ready to go to the audition at Quake.  
"You're up early." I commented.  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied, looking up at me.  
I sat down next to her, "So what? You put on a black conical hat and go flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?"  
"No," she replied, "The only broom I have ever owned lived in a cupboard next to a mop. I was reading. Is Prue around?"  
"Reading?" I echoed, "Out loud by any chance?"  
"No," she replied getting more defensive, "According to the Book of Shadows, our ancestor Melinda Warren was a witch."  
"And we have an aunt who's manic, a cousin who's a drunk and a father who's invisible." I replied. I chose that moment to stand up and make sure I had everything I needed in my car. The mechanic had fixed it yesterday.  
"I'm serious," she responded indignantly, "She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters." I turned and walked to my car, hoping the speech would end. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."  
"Look," I replied, "I know what happened last night was weird, but as far as I know, we are _not_ witches. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch, and as far as I know, neither was Mom." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "So take that Nancy Drew."  
"We're known as Protectors of the Innocent!" she added excitedly, "The Charmed Ones!"  
I got into my car and drove off.

While I was driving to Quake, part of me wondered, '_Are we witches? Was Mom a witch? Was Grams a witch? Does this make me evil?'_  
I arrived at the restaurant early, and Chef Moore made me wait while he auditioned another chef. This gave me time to go over the recipe meaning I could save time by looking at it as little as possible.

I had an hour to do my recipe to the best standard possible, and things were going well. I had five minutes to go, and he walked in, and with his false French accent proclaimed "Your time eez up!"  
"But Chef Moore," I protested  
"What?" he asked  
"The port." I started to say  
"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" He almost spat at me  
"I didn't have time for…" he cut me off again  
"Ah-ah!" he exclaimed and he grabbed a forkful and put it to his mouth.  
For some reason I wanted time to just stop so I could fix it, and I put up both hands as if to stop him, and I got my wish.  
Chef Moore was frozen there like a statue.  
"Chef Moore…" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "Chef Moore?"  
I grabbed a baster and added the port to the sauce on the bite he was trying and just as I moved back, he unfroze.  
He put the fork in his mouth.  
"Mmmm, c'est magnifique!" he exclaimed happily.  
After that I had some forms to fill out, and I was on my way.  
On the way to where I had parked my car, I thought to myself, _"Phoebe was right, we do have Powers."_


	4. To Kill A Warlock

I was standing in a phone booth after getting out of Quake.  
"Phoebe, pick up the phone!" I muttered under my breath. There was still no answer, so I hung up the phone and headed out towards my car. And bumped into Jeremy.  
"Oh God, Jeremy, you scared me!" I exclaimed.  
"I can see. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, almost as scared as I was.  
"Uh, yeah. Wha, what are you doing here?" I asked, and then realised I'd just asked the world's stupidest question.  
"Well, I want to be the first to congratulate you on your new job." He replied,  
"You always surprise me," I smiled, "How did you know?"  
"Because you made your specialty," he replied, a cute lopsided grin appearing on his face. "And anyone who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are."  
"I just get so turned on when you talk about food." I said, as he started to sweep me in his embrace.  
"Hamburgers… Pizza." He laughed and then kissed me softly.

He had to run and organise something at the paper, and I had to get home and get changed, so we organised to have a celebration dinner at seven.  
When I got home, there was no sign of Phoebe, and her bike was gone. (No, not a motor bike, my sister Phoebe was riding a _push bike_.) I assumed she had gone out for a ride to refamiliarise herself with the neighbourhood. I looked at the calendar as I poured myself some iced tea. '_Hmm, Phoebe was right; it was a full moon last night.'_

I had dinner with Jeremy at a very swank Chinese restaurant down town. While overlooking the Bay Bridge, we sat, and ate, and we talked. Not about anything significant, just about my new job, and the huge story he was working on. Apparently the women who were killed in the past three weeks were being killed in front of altars of some sort, and all had similar tattoos on their necks. He drew the symbol on a napkin for me; it was three interlocking arcs on a circle. A triquetra, he called it. He said it was the symbol for the Wicca Holy Trinity or something, the virgin, the mother and the crone. To which I replied that it stood for the Christian Holy Trinity. The explanation he gave was very long winded and I still had no idea what he was on about. We got some fortune cookies and noodles for later and decided to head off to his place for the night. We were in a cab on the way there and I suggested we open our Fortune Cookies.  
"Go ahead, open it." I teased him  
"_Soon you will be on top._" He read, smiling  
"It doesn't say that," I replied  
"Yes it does," he teased me back.  
"Give it here." I took the piece of paper off him, "_Of the world._" I finished. "Soon you will be on top of the world."  
"Hey, take a left at seventh," he indicated to the driver.  
'_Seventh?_' I thought to myself, '_Jeremy's apartment is at the other end of town to seventh._'  
"I thought we were going to your place." I questioned,  
"We are," he replied, "But you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowler Building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing from there."  
After about five minutes in the cab, we arrived outside a large, dark sort of building. I thought it might have looked friendlier during the day, but at night, it was just creepy.

"Here we are," he announced for theatrics."I don't care how amazing the view is, I'm not going in there." I told him.  
"C'mon!" he replied. "It'll be fun!"  
I reluctantly followed him into the darkness of the building, almost jumping upon spotting a rat. In my mind, I tried to keep calm in case I accidentally froze something in front of Jeremy and scared him off. We came to the elevator, an unstable looking platform near the other end of the building. We stepped in and Jeremy closed the gate. Halfway up the building, he pressed the elevator stop button.  
"Why have we stopped?" I asked him.  
"I have a surprise for you," he answered slyly, beginning to scare me. "I bet you'll tell Prue and Phoebe as soon as you get home."  
"Hold on, I never told you Phoebe came back for New York!" I said, surprised.  
He pulled a double edged steel knife out from behind his back.  
"Wha- what's that?" I asked him panicking.  
"It's your surprise." He replied, an air of darkness to his voice.  
"Stop that! It's not funny!" I practically screamed at him. "I'm serious!"  
"So am I." he said calmly, "See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return."  
"You, you killed all those women!" I replied, extremely scared.  
"Not women," he started before almost shouting, "Witches."  
I felt like I was going to be sick. My boyfriend, the killer. "But, why?"  
"Because," he held up his hand and flames shot up out of his fingertips, "It was the only way to get their powers." His voice suddenly changed at this point to something deep and scratchy, almost animal, "And now I want yours!" he shouted at me.  
He lifted the knife up to stab me, and I screamed and put up both hands. All of a sudden, Jeremy froze.

'_Thank God,_' I thought, '_My Powers saved me._'  
"OK, think, stay calm." I said to myself, "I gotta get out of here."  
I began to climb out of the still elevator and just as I was almost out, Jeremy unfroze. He grabbed at my leg and was pulling me towards him, I reached out.  
I grabbed a two-by-four and managed to hit him in the face with it before running over and taking the stairs down.

I took a cab home, worrying about what other ungodly powers my demon boyfriend from Hell had.

I ran in the door, and locked it on my way in.  
"Prue!" I yelled instinctively.  
"In here!" Phoebe replied, catching me off guard. "Piper?"  
Prue came walking toward me as I went into the Parlour where the two were standing.  
"Oh my God," she said, noticing my panicked face, "What is it?"  
"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time." I said in one breath, "Phoebe, does it say anywhere in the Book of Shadows how to get rid of a -"  
"Warlock?" she finished for me.  
"Oh my God." Prue said, looking like she was going to faint.

Phoebe went running up towards the attic whilst I held Prue up, giving her a moment to recover.  
"I'm calling the cops." She finally announced.  
"And tell them what?" I almost screamed at her, "That we're witches? That some supernatural freak with powers beyond our comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for him, and we'd be next!"  
Phoebe appeared at the top of the stairs, "I've found the answer," she announced worriedly, "Come on."


	5. The Power of Three

We hurried up to the attic, where Phoebe had begun collecting things madly."We need these." She pretty much barked at me, handing me a list of various herbs and spices.  
"Sure, we have these in the kitchen," I replied and left the attic.  
When I got back up, she had Prue looking through cupboards and chests for things.  
"Hmm, I need a screwdriver to open this." She said, and I grabbed one that had been left near the door. It flew across the room into her hand.  
"I can move things with my mind, and Phoebe sees the future." She announced with mock cheerfulness, grabbing a wad of clay out of the chest and moulding it into the shape of a man.  
We set up a cauldron bowl, mixed the herbs and spices and Phoebe anointed them and arranged them in a circle.  
"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with herbs and spices in a circle." Prue commented as we prepared for the spell.  
"Wait, I only count eight." I pointed out, which was true, because I only saw eight.  
"Oh, you forgot this one." Replied Phoebe, holding up a birthday candle.  
"A birthday candle?" I retorted,  
"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." Explained Phoebe  
"Alright, we need the poppet." Added Prue, referring to the clay man she had made.  
"Got it." I said, picking it up.  
Phoebe lit the birthday candle and put it in the pot, the other eight she had lit earlier.  
"Right, we're ready to cast the spell." Prue nervously announced.  
"Right, first I'll make it stronger," I said, getting one of the roses Jeremy had delivered and placing it on top of the poppet in my hands. I read from the Book

"_Your love with wither and depart,_  
_From my life and my heart,_  
_Let me be, Jeremy,_  
_And go away forever."_

I pushed the rose thorns into the poppet and placed it in the bowl, where it flamed up instantly. "Alright, the spell's complete." I announced.  
"Let's hope it worked." Prue added, as we watched the poppet flame and then explode.  
Phoebe placed her hands on the bowl as she went to start cleaning up and she just froze. She stopped for a few moments with her eyes closed, and took a sharp breath in when she opened them.  
"Wait!" she shouted, "It didn't work!"  
"What?" I replied, dumbfounded  
"The spell," she explained, "It didn't work."  
"How do you know?" Prue asked, obviously worried.  
"I touched the pot, and had a flash." She explained further, "I saw him. He's on his way here."

We went running downstairs and opened the door. Jeremy was standing there; his face and body looked as if something sharp had tried to get out.  
"Hello ladies." He said calmly to us.  
Prue used her Power to throw him up against a wall as Phoebe and I watched horrified.  
"Piper, Phoebe, get out of here!" she yelled.  
Phoebe and I ran upstairs as he started saying "Cool parlour trick, bitch…"  
A few moments later, Prue came running into the attic.

"You're right Phoebe, our powers _are _growing." She crowed  
"Put as many things against the door as you can." I told her.  
She used her power again and pushed a dresser and a chair up against the door.  
"Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." He said, laughing "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair went sliding off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slid away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away."  
"What do we do?" I asked, "We're trapped."

The door exploded to reveal Jeremy in all his evil glory.  
"Come one, we'll face him together!" Prue announced  
"The Spirit Board!" I suggested, "The inscription on the back!"  
"The Power of Three will set us free." Prue said , grabbing my and Phoebe's hand as Jeremy surrounded us with a ring of fire. "We have to say it together!"  
"The Power of Three will set us free!" We began to chant, as the fire changed to wind. We continued chanting through the noise of the wind and over the top of us Jeremy was yelling at us.  
"I am not the only one!" he yelled "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!"  
As he finished the last word, he exploded, shattering into too many pieces to count. The wave from the aftershock nearly winded me.  
"The Power of Three." Prue said, breathless.

The next morning, I was up early. I went downstairs to make some coffee and was pounced upon by a cat, which I promptly froze in fright. Phoebe grabbed it from where I had frozen it in midair and it unfroze.  
"Whose cat is that?" I asked her, "It nearly scared me to death!"  
"I don't know, she showed up here yesterday." Phoebe said casually. "I've decided her name is Kit."  
I opened my mouth to argue, but heard a man's voice talking to Prue outside.  
"Who's that? I hear a man's voice." Phoebe asked me seeing if Prue had told me anything.  
"I don't know." I replied, slightly confused.  
We walked out front to find Prue talking to a guy called Andy. Andy was an old family friend whom Prue had dated in High School. He was just getting into his car as we came outside, Phoebe still holding 'Kit'.  
"It's Andy." Phoebe announced with an air of interest to her voice, "I told you I heard a man's voice."  
"What did he want?" I asked, slightly mischievously.  
"He asked me out." Prue responded happily  
"What did you say?" I asked  
Prue gave some cop out response about wondering if witches date, to which I responded that we usually get the best guys. We then went on to how our lives will never be the same, to which Prue said it might be a problem.  
"Prue's right." I agreed with her, "What are we gonna do?"  
"What can't we do?" Phoebe added playfully.  
"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue responded calmly.  
"This should be interesting," I playfully added as we walked inside.  
As we got in, Prue looked outside for a second, and using her Power, pushed the front door of the Manor closed.


End file.
